In recent years, flexible displays have been widely used due to their many advantages such as an impact resistance, a strong shock resistance, a light weight, a small size, and more convenient carrying.
In a preparation process of a display substrate of a flexible display, it is usually required to bond the flexible substrate to a hard and flat carrier substrate. Then providing a display structure consisting of film layers and the like on the flexible substrate. Finally, peeling off a completed flexible display substrate from the carrier substrate. In order to avoid misalignment between the electronic components, it is necessary to accurately fix a position and a flatness of the flexible display substrate during the preparation process of display components. It requires that the flexible substrate may be firmly bonded to the carrier substrate, and the flexible substrate may be easily detached from the carrier substrate, when the flexible display substrate is peeled off from the carrier substrate after the preparation process is completed.
In long-term research and development, the Applicant of the present disclosure found that, in a related preparation method of a flexible display, firmly bonding between the flexible substrate and the carrier substrate, and easily peeling off both of them after completing the preparation process, cannot be ensured at the same time, and result in a poor product quality.